A bitter ending
by Rori Potter
Summary: What would happen if Petunia and Vernon were the ones to die? Will Harry help Dudley understand his world? Will the wizarding world ever be the same with Nina Snape coming back? Review if possible.
1. Car Crash

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Nina/Sirius, Vernon/Petunia (past), Severus/ Nina (brother sister relationship), and Dudley/Harry (cousin relationship).

**Warnings:** Major character death and slightly gruesome.

**Summary:** What would happen if Petunia and Vernon were the ones to die? Will Harry help Dudley understand his world? Will the wizarding world ever be the same with Nina Snape coming back? Review if possible.

**Credits:** The song is by Black Eyed Eyes, _Where is the love?_ I do not own the song or the Characters in the story created by J.K. Rowling.

A Bitter Ending

Chapter 1

Car Crash

The rain crashed down mixing with the blood coming from a green accordion Toyota car. In the front seat a young women had blood gushing out of her head mixing in with the passengers' blood. The passengers' head leaned out the window. The window only slightly closed was covered in blood. In front of the green accordion was a white 250 truck. The driver opened the door and the sound of splashing awoke the passenger in the green accordion. The salty water stung against the wounds as the orange soda fell into the drivers' mouth. In the distance sirens were heard as the rain slowed down to a soft sprinkle. The driver from the truck went over to the people in the green accordion car and pulled out his wand. With a few well-chosen words the two were dead. Tom looked off in the distance and apparated away as the ambulance pulled up. As the medics approached the two people they noticed who it was. Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

* * *

"Is Lily Potter here," the young medic asked. James raised an eyebrow and called Lily down. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a ponytail. The smell of puke lingered on her from feeding Harry. She looked mad and it didn't help that she hadn't slept in days because Harry was sick.

"What's going on," asked Lily.

"Your sister and her husband were killed in a car crash," the nervous medic said as he noticed that Lily was not in a good mood to begin with.

"Where is their son, Dudley," Lily asked tears forming in her eyes. The medic shifted even more. He looked as though he had been waiting for this question to arrive but he had dreaded it.

"We can't seem to find their house so in turn we can't find Dudley," said the medic. Lily noticed that several people were now coming out of their houses to see what was going on. On the front lawn she could see several people trying to talk to the medics who were starring at the scene in front of them.

"Thank you," said Lily as she attempted to control her emotions. She didn't want people to see her in her weakest moment. "I will see what I can do. Petunia may have hid her house from prying eyes."

"The task is done," Tom said to his followers. A few looked at each other in amusement. Death was what entertained these people. If they could be called that.

* * *

"Who next, My Lord," said Malfoy as he bowed down to his master.

"Next," Tom pondered. "The Weasley's."

Several people cheered and Lucius gave a merciless smile. Outside the rain beat against the windows showing the pain of many out in the world who had lost someone to these horrible creatures. Severus looked up at the night sky and let tears roll down his face. It had been five years ago from that day when he had lost his best friend, his twin sister. She had disappeared into the night and had never even returned. He had been devastated. He had thought that by working on the inside that he would be able to find her but he had no luck with that.

* * *

Albus starred at the parchment with great intent as though he was trying to find a hidden message he had not yet uncovered.

"Albus," asked Lily as she poked her head through the fire. Albus turned to look at the fire. Lily looked exhausted. It was though she had been up the whole week straight.

"What has happened, Lily," Albus asked. Her face had hardened with sadness and devastation.

"V-V-Voldemort killed Petunia and Vernon," said Lily. "He made it look like a car crash but I've seen them and I did a few scans. They could of survived if they hadn't been shot with the killing curse. The Weasley's are next in line. We need to be able to put them into hiding. Before they get attacked... or even worse captured."

Lily shuddered. Albus looked thoughtful as he considered the weight of Lily's words.

"We will need to contact the Weasley's as soon as possible and put their house in a new place and under a Fidelius Charm," Albus said quickly. Lily nodded.

"Who will be their secret keeper," Lily asked worried. Albus sighed.

"I am afraid that it is up to them," said Albus.

* * *

Molly looked at her husband. Ron was fast asleep in Arthur's' arm. She looked at her other children. All of them were fast asleep as they rode the train up to Hogwarts. Albus had flooed them a few minutes ago and had told them what Lily had found out. They had found a house and now all that was needed was a secret keeper. That was where Lily came in.

_What's wrong with the world mama?  
People living like aint got no mamas  
I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to the things that bring you trauma  
Overseas yeah we tryin to stop terrorism_  
_But we still got terrorists here livin  
In the USA the big CIA the Bloodz and the Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And if you hatin you're bound to get irate  
Yeah madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates_

_You gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all_

Molly and the kids started making their way up to the castle. She felt Bill tug at her sleeve. She gave him a small watery smile.

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the love2x)_

Severus starred at his favorite photo. He and his sister were laughing - he was smiling as he was tickling her. She seemed to be thrilled to be their starring at the person who took the picture.

_It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
New days are strange is the world the insane?  
If love and peace so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations dropping bombs  
Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones  
With ongoing suffering  
As the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the loving really strong?  
So I can ask myself really what is going wrong  
With this world that we living in  
People keep on giving in  
Makin wrong decisions  
Only visions of them livin and  
Not respecting each other  
Deny thy brother  
The wars' going on but the reasons' undercover  
The truth is kept secret  
Swept under the rug  
If you never know truth  
Then you never know love  
Where's the love y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the truth y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the love y'all?_

Nina looked up at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was where she had been when she was taken away by Lucius. She swung her bag over her shoulder. She noticed faintly a little group of red heads heading towards the castles.

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father father father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the lovex2)_

Albus watched as Nina got closer and closer to the red head group. She seemed to be in her own world as she tried to remember something good about Hogwarts.

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm getting older y'all people get colder  
Most of us only care about money makin  
Selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting their young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what the see in the cinema  
Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love, we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity_  
_That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under  
I gotta keep my faith alive, until love is found_

Molly looked back to see someone following close behind. She noticed that the girl seemed to look a lot like Severus Snape. Her face was pale. She long black hair and black eyes. Her eyes held tragedy and pain but somewhere hidden in there was love and care.

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(fade)_

Molly turned away from looking at the young woman and looked up at the castle one last time with tears in her eyes. What had this world come to?


	2. Thunder & Rain

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:**Lily/James, Nina/Sirius, Vernon/Petunia (past), Severus/ Nina (brother sister relationship), and Dudley/Harry (cousin relationship).

**Warnings: **Major character death and slightly gruesome.

**Summary: **What would happen if Petunia and Vernon were the ones to die? Will Harry help Dudley understand his world? Will the wizarding world ever be the same with Nina Snape coming back? Review if possible.

**Credits: **J.K. Rowling for the writing the books in the first place.

A Bitter Ending

Chapter 2

Thunder and Rain

Darkness had long since enveloped the castle. Outside the night glowed as the stars faced the lake. Wind kicked up blowing around the black loose hair of Nina Snape. She had yet to see her brother. Albus had said he would be back soon but that had been several hours ago. Nina smiled fondly as she remembered the delightful conversation.

"Ah... Miss. Snape," Albus said. "I am so glad that you could make it."

Molly looked back and forth between the headmaster and Nina.

"Albus what is going on," Molly finally asked. Albus simply smiled at her.

"Molly I would like you to meet your new guard," Albus said. Molly's mouth dropped.

"Guard," Molly asked. "Surely you don't think we will need one if we have a secret keeper..."

"You will not need a guard but your husband will if he wishes to continue working at the ministry," responded Nina pleasantly. Molly looked at her startled.

"Now you listen here you, young lady...," Molly began. Nina snorted.

"I am not young," Nina said. "I am old enough to be my own godsons' mother." Molly looked at her startled. Nina was never one to disappoint when it came to surprises.

"What do you mean godson," Molly asked.

"My godson," repeated Nina as though contemplating something. "Harry James Potter. Maybe you've heard of him?" Molly simply stared at her in awe. Harry and his family was well known for standing up to Lord Voldemort and living.

"Yes I have," Molly answered. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"If Harry hadn't seen Voldemort plotting against you we wouldn't know Voldemort was planning to attack your family next, would we," Nina pointed out. Molly simply scowled at her and then turned to Bill who was tugging at her sleeve.

"What do you need, Bill," Molly snapped. Bill pointed to the fire. Arthur was dusting the soot off of his robes. Arthur lit up when he noticed Nina.

"Ah... Nina Snape," Arthur said as he approached them. "Long time no see. How is your work treating you in France?"

"Quiet well," Nina replied with a small smile. "Potions seems to be my talent. It helps that I am good at Ancient Runes too."

Arthur nodded and looked at a shocked Molly.

"You know this woman, Arthur," Molly accused. Arthur flinched.

"Molly let me explain...," Arthur began.

"EXPLAIN WHAT," yelled Molly. "HAVE YOU...YOU..." Nina immediately cut her off.

"Arthur has not been cheating on you, Molly," Nina said with a wry smile. "In fact far from it. You see years and years ago just when Arthur began at the ministry everybody was on hand to find survivors of a death eater attack. He found me and helped me. He taught me everything he could and I was able to get a job in France as a Architecture healer."

"What is an Architecture healer," Bill asked. Molly simply starred in awe at her husband who was blushing madly.

"An Architecture healer is basically a healer that deals with strange curses you find when you are working with old ruins," replied Nina. Nina peered at her watch. "Now I believe I have to go find my brother. It is nice to see you again Arthur and it is nice to see meet you Molly. I will be your guard beginning tomorrow, Arthur." Nina left the room leaving a stunned Molly Weasley behind.

* * *

"He probably got caught up with something important," Minerva said as she laid a hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina simply nodded as she continued looking off in the distance. "It is getting late, Nina. You should come in. You can stay the night and see your brother in the morning." Nina nodded and stood up and she dusted herself off.

"Yeah...," said Nina distantly. She followed her old professor to a guest room near her brothers' quarters. Nina set the password and went inside. She took a shower. Once she was done and dressed she took a seat in the window seal. She watched the gates hoping that her brother would make an appearance soon.

"Your brother really misses you," said Albus making her jump. She continued starring out the window. She had tears glistening in her eyes.

"If he cared so much he would be here not out there," said Nina. She turned to look at her old beloved headmaster. "He joined them, didn't he? That's where he is at, isn't it?" Albus went over to her.

"He thought that by joining the death eaters he would be closer in finding you, " Albus said as he looked out the window. "A bit ironic, isn't it? The place he isn't looking is the place he ran from to look for you. I can not speak for your brother but I can tell you this Miss. Snape I can tell you that everyday your brother missed you even more then the day before. I hope you don't not make him suffer for his decisions. He only had you in his mind."

"And not himself," muttered Nina. "He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Nina turned to look at the headmaster but discovered he was already gone. She turned back to the window. Nina sighed and climbed of the window seal. She walked over to her bad and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Morning Nina," said Albus. She smiled at Albus. She looked for her brother.

"Morning Albus," said Nina. "Where is Severus?"

"Hopefully still in the hospital wing," responded Poppy from her seat on the other side of Minerva. Nina's blood ran cold.

"Why is he in the hospital wing," Nina asked fearfully.

"I caught him in front of the Great Hall doors collapsed," said Poppy. "Mainly from sleep exhaustion but he has a few gashes here and there. He should recover nicely if he stays in bed." Nina ignored the breakfast in front of her and ran from the room. If she had stayed for a few minutes she would of seen Poppy get chastised and Sirius walk in with his daughter, their daughter, Jennie Black-Snape.


	3. Unexpected People

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Nina/Sirius, Vernon/Petunia (past), Severus/ Nina (brother sister relationship), and Dudley/Harry (cousin relationship).

**Warnings:** Major character death and slightly gruesome.

**Summary:** What would happen if Petunia and Vernon were the ones to die? Will Harry help Dudley understand his world? Will the wizarding world ever be the same with Nina Snape coming back? Review if possible.

**Credits:** J.K. Rowling for the writing the books in the first place. (A/N: The first song is called _Goodbye to You _by Michelle Branch. The second song is called Ghost is written by yours truly.)

**Thanks to these Reviewers:** TheEntertainer26, _Steph230_, Cassandra30, and Reyrayankar.

A Bitter Ending

Chapter 3

Unexpected People

Summer was gracefully falling into fall. The trees shook there new layer of thick leaves. A small steady wind blew through a young Jennie Black-Snape. Jennie, at the moment, was glaring at her father. She was five years old and her father still did not like talking about her mother. She decided to look around the school while her father was talking to some old man with a beard. Jennie lit up when she saw someone who looked exactly like the women in her fathers pictures. She went over to her. She could her bits and pieces of the conversation. She stopped in mid step when she heard her name.

"..Jennie is what that man names her," glowered Severus. He was pale and he had a large hooked nose. Jennie touched her nose subconsciously.

"When were you going to tell me I have a daughter," Nina growled.

"When you completely gained our memory back," He snapped back. "I could not cause my niece pain because of what happened to her mother. You barely even remembered me! Let alone your husband and daughter. Listen to me Nina. I didn't want to see her get hurt." Jennie stepped out of the shadows and glared at the man in front of her.

"Yeah, well you're wrong," Jennie snapped. "I would rather have mother who doesn't remember me then a mother who I had thought left me and my father because she hated us." Nina and Severus starred at her. Nina broke into a smile and she hugged her daughter. Jennie beamed up at her and glared at her uncle.

* * *

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. A loud grunt caused the portraits to glare at the shaggy haired man, Sirius Black. He couldn't find Jennie anywhere. Where was that blasted Marauders' map when you needed it?

_Of all the things I believe in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_tears from behind my eyes_

_but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that past me by_

Jennie laughed at her moms antics. She was teasing her brother about being to pale to even look at the sun. He was playing along trying to act mad but to Jennie knew that in her heart that this man was part of the family she had felt she was missing.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Looks like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Sirius looked at the map confused. Next to Jennie Black was Nina Black and Severus Snape. They were near the potions labs and he knew exactly how to get there.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Jennie laughed as she ran down the hall pretending to run away from her uncle. It was then she saw the frightened look on her uncles face.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Sirius knew he looked like murder when he saw Severus chasing after his daughter. He knew because he saw Severus look frightened.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Severus skidded to a halt. Black looked like he was about to kill anyone who got within in a foot of him.

_Ohhh yeah_

_And it hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time_

_I want whats yours and I want whats mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Nina skidded to a stop. She was looking her husband straight in the eyes. She saw him freeze and then he too starred at her.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"Sirius," She asked. He nodded as he was mute. She gasped. Everything flooded her eyes and she momentarily felt dizzy. She thought she heard someone say "mommy" when she passed out.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Jennie kneeled down next to her mother and stroke her long satin black hair. Jennie touched her own hair. They were the same.

_And when the stars fall and I lie awake_

_Your my shooting star_

Jennie fell asleep in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey watched amused as the two man argued on whether or not she should be left there to sleep through the night. This one, she could tell, was going to be a long one if she didn't intervene soon. She opened her office door and walked over to the two arguing men.

"She can stay here," said Poppy. Sirius looked like he had won but she wasn't finished yet. "She will not stay in her chair next to her mothers bed. She will stay in the bed next to her mothers." Severus smirked and Sirius looked like he was about to sulk. "And if I find either of you trying to sneak in here you will wish you were sick or hurt." They both frowned at her but sulked out of the room and down the hall.

Nina's nightmare...

Nina watched as the older self sat onto a stool and pulled out a guitar. She pulled out the guitar and pulled the mike to her.

"This song is called GHOST," said Nina. "I hope you enjoy it...

_My grades are slipping,  
my demeanor changes,  
but no one notices...,  
the ghost behind them,_

_Chorus:_

_They tell me to do better,  
but when I do,  
they don't care about...,  
the ghost behind them,_

_Pictures of me are of no concern,  
they are meant to capture happy moments,  
I have none of those anymore,  
because I'm just a ghost,_

_Chorus:_

_They tell me to do better,  
but when I do,  
they don't care about...,  
the ghost behind them,_

_I use to sing of happy moments,  
where I loved him and he loved me,  
but there is a flaw in my plan,  
I'm just a ghost,_

_Chorus:_

_They tell me to do better,  
but when I do,  
they don't care about...,  
the ghost behind them_


End file.
